


Honorifics

by greekfreak2



Series: Changeabout [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekfreak2/pseuds/greekfreak2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke just wants Wormmon to drop the -san.</p><p>Daisuke and Wormmon friendship<br/>A follow up piece to 'Static'. Can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorifics

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of japanese honorifics is based on wikipedia and years of watching anime. Please let me know if I've gotten anything tremendously wrong.

Daisuke wouldn't be the first to tell you that he has problem with formalities. He didn't see the point of them, niceties just for the sake of them. He supposed he was just blunt like that. Ken always told him that he was too direct. Daisuke didn't mind, it was clearer for everyone that way. 

Veemon had picked up his traits, or perhaps they had been there the whole time and having him as a partner had made them worse. Regardless, between the two of them there wasn't a honorific to be heard. 

Wormmon on the other hand, was much like his boyfriend in his unwavering politeness. 

"Daisuke-san?"

Daisuke looked down at the bug digimon resting in his lap. Ever since their outing a month ago, he and Wormmon had become infinitely closer. Daisuke understood better, he thought, the reasons why Wormmon had stuck by Ken in his dark period. Wormmon was unmovable, one of the strongest digimon Daisuke knew in his loyalty. 

Ken had long since dropped any honorifics with him, much to his delight, although he still switched between his first and last name. Part of the drop was due to the evolving closeness of their relationship, friendship or otherwise, whilst part was because....

Well, Daisuke wouldn't be ashamed to admit that he had nagged. If it had resulted in the outcome he wanted, he couldn't see the shame in it. 

Now he was wanted his boyfriend's digimon do the same. 

" Daisuke-san?"

"Sorry, yeah?"

Wormmon looked up at him with his big blue eyes, pleading. 

"Can we get some donuts, please?"

Daisuke laughed. Another side effect of their outing had been that the bug digimon was now borderline obsessed with jelly filled donuts. He tapped Wormmon's head affectionately. 

"You know Ken is going to kill me if he finds out. He thinks I give you too much junk food"

Wormmon somehow made his eyes even larger. The manipulative little....

"Don't think that's going to work on me"

"But Ken-chan won't mind. I know he won't!"

Daisuke gave him an incredulous look. 

"Last time he wouldn't talk to me for a day. A whole day"

"That's because I ate too much. I'll only eat one this time"

The google headed boy considered his options. The first and likely scenario would be that Wormmon would continue to look at him pleadingly and his usually unfailing heart would break due to the soft spot Wormmon knew he had for him. The second scenario would be that he could say no and have to deal with Wormmon's droopy antennae and big sad eyes all day and then Ken would come home to a sad digimon. He thought he knew his boyfriend pretty well, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what Ken would do with that. 

Daisuke sighed. 

If it was going to end up with the possibility of Ken being mad with him anyway, he might as well get something out of it. 

"Fine, just one"

Wormmon wiggled happily in his lap. 

"Thank you Daisuke-san!"

Daisuke smirked. 

"On one condition"

"Okay!"

"I want you to start calling me Daisuke"

Wormmon looked up at him in confusion. "But I do, Daisuke-san"

The brown haired boy tutted. "No -san, just plain Daisuke. Like Ken does"

Wormmon's antennae drooped. "I...don't want to be rude"

Daisuke rubbed Wormmon's head with his palm. "You won't be being rude. Do you think it's rude when I do it to Ken, or Ken does it to me?"

Wormmon wriggled around until he was facing Daisuke. "No! But...that's you and Ken-chan and..." The bug digimon looked down. "I don't want to be rude"

Daisuke looked down at the digimon who was obviously struggling between not wanting to disappoint him and not wanting to be rude. He knew Wormmon's internal need to be a good digimon. It was one things that he didn't quite understand about him. Ken did, Ken always did. 

He had seen them once, when he had woken up in the middle of the night with the side of the bed cold next to him. He remembered getting up and walking toward the kitchen, only to see Ken kneeling next to Wormmon and whispering softly. 

"...you're a wonderful partner. You know I would never ask for anyone else"

"I know, Ken-chan. It's okay. It was just a dream"

"A nightmare. It's my fault, I'm sorry"

"You're not that person anymore, Ken-chan. It's okay. Sometimes I have nightmares, but they're not your fault. I just want to be better for you. I want to be good"

Ken had picked up the digimon and cradled him close. 

"You're the best digimon I have ever met"

Daisuke looked back to the digimon in his lap. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea. Everyone always told him he never thought things through. Maybe this time, they were right.

"Sorry, buddy. Don't worry about it. My fault, I suck. Come on, let's go get you that donut"

"You're not mad at me?"

Daisuke rapped him lightly on the head. "Nah, now get up! I'll get Chibimon. If we don't invite him, he'll be bouncing on me all night as payback"

Daisuke watched as Wormmon hopped out of his lap. He stood up and paused when he felt the small digimon nuzzle up against his leg. 

"Thank you ...Daisuke-kun"

Daisuke smiled. It was a start.


End file.
